


We Are Made Of Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Fragile Things AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Empath Ben Solo, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M, More friendship in the beginning, Protective Poe Dameron, Tags May Change, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Ben Solo was an empath?





	We Are Made Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Kind of using the more modern interpretation of an empath here. *Prays she’s not butchering the Star Wars lore*

There was too much sound. Too many thoughts, emotions, some of them directed at him. Even stumbling out, Ben Solo couldn’t help but take in large gulps of air, like he was coming up for air after being beneath the surface for a long time. It was too much. It was —

It was then he stumbled and fell in the mud. His heart sank even looking at his stained robes. Uncle Luke was going to be angry with him, he knew it —

“Are you okay?”

Ben looked up at the speaker, a young child, probably not that much older than him (though when you’re nine, even the slightest age difference feels enormous). He had black, curly hair, a bit messy, and olive skin. He wore a plain shirt and shorts, a bit dirty, though nowhere near how Ben was basically covered in mud at the moment. Ben couldn’t help but feel embarrassed — being covered in mud in front of someone so kind. 

“Yeah.” Ben’s voice cracked even as he said it, though. 

“Hey. It’s okay." The young child helped him to his feet, smiled warmly at him — Ben felt at ease immediately. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron. And what’s yours?”

Ben sniffled. “Ben Solo.”

”It’s really nice to meet you.”

”Thanks.”

”So what are you doing out here, Ben?”

”I’m scared,” Ben said. “Everyone’s too loud. I don’t know anyone.”

”I can help,” Poe said. “I’ve lived here my whole life.”

Ben nodded. 

“First, we better get you back to someone. Someone...”

”Ben!” Uncle Luke’s voice joined the fray. The older man was practically running down the path. “What do you think you’re doing?”

”I’m okay,” Ben said, shyly, but even that wasn’t enough to make him feel any better. Like things weren’t bad enough, he had to disappoint his uncle as well. Then again, disappointment seemed to be the name of the game for Ben Solo. 

“You don’t just run off like that!” Luke said. “You’re getting back to the Enclave this instant, young man!”

Ben said goodbye to Poe. At any rate, he hoped he would see the older child again. At least Poe was kind to him. 

That counted for something. 


End file.
